Rivet connections are commonly used in torque converters, for example, for securing a damper flange to a damper hub. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,679 (Avins et al.), which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Rivets may also be used between any other two components that transfer or transmit torque. Riveted connections, such as between the damper flange and the hub, require a large number of rivets that must be individually inserted during assembly and then deformed in a riveting die. A large number of rivets is required in order to reduce the shear stress levels in each rivet to an acceptable level for transferring torque between the flange and the hub, thereby increasing assembly time. In addition, the flange and the hub are axially stacked, which requires additional axial space. Another option is to secure the damper flange to the hub with a splined connection, however this can be expensive and time consuming to manufacture due to the strict tolerances, for example, that must be met to ensure a good connection between the parts. Vibrations will result in the system if the splined connection is not manufactured precisely. Therefore, there is needed, for example, an assembly that connects two torque transferring components without a splined connection or a plurality of individual rivets, and that saves axial space by connecting the components in an axially aligned orientation.